


Love and Lime Popsicles

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She always felt adored when he was around; wishing her heart could follow her mind on this journey.





	Love and Lime Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The characters in this story are using both legal and illegal drugs.  


* * *

“Here you go.”

Larry came out on the balcony, handing CJ a lime popsicle. It was a warm night in April, a light but steady rain falling on the Oxford streets below. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What the hell Princeton? You were supposed to be making me another drink.”

“I did. Take it.”

Larry sat in a plastic lounge chair beside her, turning up The Police on the radio. CJ tasted it and smiled.

“What is this?” she asked.

“Ed and I call them lime martinis. We crush popsicles, make a pitcher of martinis, mix, and refreeze. Good, huh?”

“Definitely. That Ivy League and Oxford education is coming in handy. Mother and father must be so proud.”

“They really are.”

CJ laughed, leaning back in her chair. Larry stole a glance at her while he rolled a joint; she was exquisite and he longed to tell her so.

“Where is Edward tonight? Does he have a date?”

“If you call a study session a date then yeah, he’s on a pretty hot date. He and Sam have that Economics midterm in a week…they are studying their asses off. Bartlet would never grade on a curve. He will probably end up crashing on Josh and Sam’s couch tonight.”

“We’re alone?”

“Uh huh. You wanna light this?”

“Let me finish my popsicle. When I get back to California I think this idea will go over really well.”

“Good.”

They were quiet for a while. CJ put her bare feet up on the misty railing, listening to the rainfall on the metal awning. Larry just listened to the radio and tried not to stare too much; he didn’t want her to catch him.

“We should probably be studying too.” She said. “What do you think?”

“McGarry’s seminar is the only one I have to really bust my balls for. I would like an A in Berryhill’s class but I will take my solid B and run for the hills.”

“Hmm. Bust your balls.”

“Cute Claudia Jean.”

She gasped, looking at him with wide eyes.

“How did you know my name?”

“I heard Toby say it once. I like it; why do you hide it?”

“I don’t. I just like perplexing Joshua; that is always good for a laugh.”

Larry smiled. CJ took the joint from his hand and lit it.

“Do you really think this shit is killing our brain cells?” she asked.

“Dunno, most studies say it does. I believe all good things, and bad things, are fine in moderation. Another popsicle?”

“I’ll get it. Hold this.”

CJ passed off the joint, going back into the apartment and into the kitchen. She grabbed two popsicles out of the freezer and a bag of pretzels. Larry told her this was Chris Wyck’s special blend so she knew she would be high as a kite and very hungry.

“Hey.” He said when she returned. “I don’t know if I am going to be able to walk you home tonight. I am well on my way to being blitzed.”

“I can stay here, but I don’t have pajamas.” She looked at him, passing the popsicle and taking the drugs. “That doesn’t bother you, does it?”

The goofy smile spread across his face. Any attempt to be cool had come and gone.

“I think I can handle it.” he squeaked.

“Well alright. Have some more of this joint Princeton.”

Larry just smirked as they sat there smoking and drinking. How could he tell her that he was madly in love with her and not have her laugh him off the planet? As drunk and high as they were right now, everything would be funny. It would not be long before she was back at Berkeley getting her Masters in public relations and he would be at Penn studying law. The idea of something long distance sounded ridiculous…he believed himself to be nothing more than a distraction to her. 

It wasn’t Toby because they were just friends now and Larry had no idea what happened before. It was someone though, who had her heart tangled in so many knots. What the hell did Larry know? He had only one girlfriend before CJ came along. There was no woman like her. She was smart, sexy, and he could barely breathe when she touched him. Her laughing brought him out of his thoughts.

“You have the funniest look on your face. What are you thinking about?”

“Huh?”

“Huh?” she mocked, poking his stomach and laughing again. “What's up with you?”

“Nothing. Are you excited about going back to California?”

“Sure.” She passed the joint. “I have friends there, and a life. It will be pretty hard to forget this time if that is what you are wondering. I really want to keep in touch with as many people as I can.”

“I guess I was wondering.” He replied.

“C’mon Larry, this shit makes me paranoid. What's wrong?”

“I really like you.”

“I like you too.” She leaned to whisper it in his ear as if it were a secret. Goosebumps started at his neck and quickly moved down. He took a deep breath.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Mmm hmm.”

CJ wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. There was sweetness from him, and a want that she craved. She always felt adored when he was around; wishing her heart could follow her mind on this journey.

“We could do it right out here.” She was whispering again.

Larry laughed and his nervousness broke through.

“Uh, that might be a tad bit beyond my speed.”

CJ laughed too. She took another puff of the joint, had Larry do the same, and then put it out. In the apartment, they held hands and walked back to his bedroom. Larry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again

“You're beautiful.” He said.

“I am more than that.”

“I know; you are a lot more.”

CJ kissed him once more before going down on her knees.

“Wait CJ, CJ what are you doing?”

She looked up at him, toying with the zipper of his 501s.

“Tell me you’ve had your cock sucked before.” She said.

“What? Of course I have. It’s just…”

“I don’t have to if you don’t want me to.”

“I really, really, really want you to.”

“Then shut up.”

“I am doing that right now.”

He was inside her mouth and Larry thought to himself that it was pretty OK to die after this. There could not be too many things he was going to do in life that would be this satisfying. Reaching the pinnacle at his life at barely 25…oh well, things could be worse.

“CJ, oh God CJ, oh my God, ohhh God!”

Larry groaned, throwing his head back, and grabbing her ponytail. He lost control of himself, shouting out her whole name with his release. As he shuddered CJ stood and helped him balance himself.

“You're a liar.”

They were now naked on the bed, kissing.

“Am I now? What did I say?” his hands stroked her flat stomach.

“You’ve never had a blowjob before. You didn’t have to lie to me.”

“Shh.” He kissed her again, moving over her and spreading her legs.

“You gonna shut me up now? That could be a whole lotta fun.”

She laughed as his fingers tickled her skin. Then Ed burst into the room. It didn’t seem to bother him at all that Larry was ass naked.

“Dude! I got a date with Lynn Ferguson, the totally hot girl from Bartlet’s seminar. You know the blonde. A real date, not a study date. We’re going to a Man U match this weekend.”

“Fascinating Edward.” CJ peeked out from under Larry, who seemed to be frozen in his spot. “We’ll care in the morning, believe me.”

“Oh my God, I can't believe how dumb I am. I'm so sorry dude.”

“It’s OK. Get out.”

“Right. See ya.”

“Bye.” CJ waved as the door closed. She laughed and caressed Larry’s face. “Let us get back to the task at hand Lawrence.”

“Lawrence? What is with you and names? You seem to hate your own but you toy with everyone else’s.”

CJ didn’t want to talk anymore; she wanted to have lukewarm sex. Larry was inexperienced, but very attentive. He didn’t know her clit from her hypothalamus, but since this was most likely a passing fancy, she didn’t bother to show him. Being on top helped them both get what they wanted and when she breathed his name and rubbed her breasts, Larry almost lost his mind. He pulled her close and kissed her breathless. Climaxing together, CJ just lay on top of him. She loved the way he stroked her back and he tried not to get addicted to the feel of his fingers on her skin.

“Holy…” he couldn’t even finish.

CJ sat up a bit and kissed him. Then she tousled his hair as if he were an amusing boy. Damn, that turned him on.

“There is something about you Princeton.”

“What?”

“I'm not entirely sure. You're still inside me, you know. I like that.”

“Yeah, growing more flaccid by the second.” He replied.

CJ burst into laughter, falling over on the bed and grabbing the sheet to wrap around them. Larry held her close; he liked the feeling of her body relaxing against his. If ever he found a lover or a wife he knew this would be his favorite part.

“Ed might tell Josh about this. I thought I should say that. Not to be malicious or anything, it’s just what guys sometimes do.”

“I don’t care. I'm glad I could help you get your proverbial pat on the back.”

“It’s more than that for me.” He sighed. “Wanna cig?”

“Definitely.”

He lit a Marlboro Light and they shared it, staring up at the ceiling.

“We will be back in our own separate worlds any day now CJ.”

“I know.”

“Do you think…oh hell I don’t know?”

“You really think I am just going to forget about you, don’t you? What kind of girl do you think I am?”

“Amazing. Beautiful. So out of my league I can hardly stand it.”

“Don’t underestimate me, OK? I wouldn’t be here with you if I didn’t want to be. That should've been clear by now.”

“I'm not exactly Mr. Exciting, Mr. Adventure, or Mr. Big.” He said.

“You're too hard on yourself.” She looked under the covers. “You are big enough.”

“That is not what I meant.” He bumped her shoulder and they laughed.

“Look, we are high, buzzed, and just had nice sex. I like you a lot Larry…the rest is the rest. Deal?”

He was quiet for a little while, running it through his mind.

“Deal.”

He put the cigarette out and smiled as she stroked his chest. Larry wanted this moment to be with him forever. The euphoria and pain of his first real love.

“Have you ever been in love CJ?” he asked as he dozed off.

“Yeah. You?”

“Definitely. It fuckin’ sucks.”

“Agreed. I knew you were a smart boy Princeton.”

She kissed him and then fell asleep in his arms with the rain singing her lullaby.

***


End file.
